


Please Take a Shower Responsibly

by lostintranslation (theonemaye)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cut scene fic, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Kinda, Lance has moves, M/M, Making Out, PMASR, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro is a Sex God, Shower Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron), idk i just wrote a lot of porn here, ish, oh Keith is there too, though not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/pseuds/lostintranslation
Summary: After turning Keith into the human equivalent of a log, Lance and Shiro realize they could use a shower. Are they going to shower together? Well, that’s for them to know and for you to find out.[“Cut scene” ficlet for chapter 11 of enjayas’ Please Ménage à Shiro Responsibly]





	Please Take a Shower Responsibly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Please Ménage à Shiro Responsibly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032556) by [enjayas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjayas/pseuds/enjayas). 



> This is a ficlet meant to fit between two scenes of enjayas’ Please Ménage à Shiro Responsibly, chapter 11. It can totally be read as a standalone Plot What Plot, BUT know that some stuff can seem a little too off if you’re not familiar with the original story. _You’ve been warned!_  
>  \---  
>  **Alternative title:** [LOTS OF BANGING HAPPENED HERE]

Maybe a minute or two had passed since the last time Keith spoke, barely able to keep his eyelids from closing. Lance’s fingertips kept brushing at Keith’s face and neck, tracing an invisible path over his boyfriend’s features. He looked so peaceful and at ease, skin still glistening with sweat and a light blush coloring his clear complexion in scattered splotches.

Keith was beautiful like this, so beautiful Lance couldn’t bring himself to stop caressing him even as the moments went by. He loved that silly boy so much it was a wonder how he managed to waste such a dreadful amount of time not being his boyfriend. Sometimes people are just that self-sabotaging.

Some movement to Keith’s side made Lance’s bubble pop. It wasn’t just Keith and him there tonight, which was actually kind of obvious given the roughly 220lb of tall, jacked, and handsome pretty much existing across from Lance on the bed.

Shiro was lying on his side, eyes trained on the patterns Lance’s fingers drew over Keith’s skin. He seemed mesmerized by it, which probably was an indicator of how tired the man really was. It had been a rocky night after all, with two different threesome attempts - one of them very successful, mind you - plus Keith’s thorough top ministrations.

However, and regardless of the tired lines starting to form below his eyes, Shiro actually looked quite content, surrounded by an obviously blissed-out aura that was impossible to miss.

_Happiness._

The man was happy.

And Lance could imagine the reason.

Lance turned his gaze to Keith again, his boyfriend’s chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. Lance’s lip curved up at the sight, his mind adrift amongst memories of their previous activities. Such a stubborn, wonderful man. Capable of exhausting his body until the very verge of unconsciousness just to prove a point.

Dear _god_! Lance loved that ass-hat to bits.

Lance’s index lingered over Keith’s nose and the boy shifted in his sleep. A snore emerged from the depths of his respiratory system, loud and graceless. Lance couldn’t contain a snicker.

“I’d better go lookin’ for something to clean him up,” he announced, voice barely above a whisper but enough for Shiro to hear. “Nobody likes to wake up to dried lube and cum, amirite?” He joked, earning himself an amused smile from the other man. “Be right back.”

Lance hopped down the bed and padded his way to the bathroom, not bothering to put any clothes on. First, this was his home, and second, there wasn’t a part of his body Shiro hadn’t seen already - that is if Shiro had so much as glanced at him while he walked outside the room.

He stretched his arms over his head, feeling his back pop. Some muscles were sore and he could feel a whisper of tiredness hovering around his lower back, but he was mostly okay. Probably because this night hadn’t been so much about him as it had been about the two men currently occupying his bed. Poor Keith came six times, for crying out loud! Not his most impressive score of all time but still enough to turn anyone into a lifeless ragdoll.

Lance entered the bathroom and took a clean hand towel they had set on the counter that afternoon while doing preparations. He opened the sink’s tap and put the towel under the water stream, catching sight of himself in the mirror. Much to his surprise, how he felt had nothing to do with how he looked: his eyes were a light shade of red, his hair stuck out of his head in odd directions. Moreover, now he was really paying attention, he could feel his skin sticky and uncomfortable in certain areas.

 _Gross!_ He thought to himself, closing the tap. _I could really use a shower_.

He peeped at the shower wishfully, starting to feel uncomfortable now that all the sweat and diverse fluids were drying on his skin. However, cleaning Keith’s messy self was the priority. He could always wash up real quick after taking care of his personal sleeping beauty.

Lance walked toward the bedroom, damp towel in one hand, and stopped just outside the doorframe. Shiro had risen up, and he was now seated on the bed, looking at Keith as if he was something of inestimable value.

Shiro’s human hand was placed on the bed, awfully close to Keith’s head. It would have taken only a mild turn of his fingers for him to caress Keith’s cheek. Yet there Shiro’s fingers lay, motionless, a breath away from the man Lance himself had - in a way - forbidden Shiro to touch without his permission.

Namely, Lance wasn’t there at the time. Shiro could have gone for it, claiming Lance had only restricted stuff like kisses and sexual penetration. Nonetheless, Shiro was nothing but rightful, and even if some part of Lance’s insides were actually pleased their agreed boundaries were being respected so in full, he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the big guy’s situation. _Oh, Shiro_.

As soon as Lance stepped back into the room, Shiro shifted. His hand going to rest along the metal one on his lap. Lance said nothing about it, smiling at him as he got on the bed too, kneeling by Shiro’s side.

“Missed me?” He asked, maybe a bit too cheeky, as he settled near Keith. He winked at Shiro and then turned his full attention to the snoring log in front of him. “Let’s get down to business, then.”

He cleaned Keith up as best as he could, wiping his skin ever so softly, the damp towel removing each dried stain of lube and fluids from his boyfriend’s body. Lance took his time, mostly because he knew Keith enough to know some time would pass before he could be bothered to take a proper shower. But also, due to some primal instinct of protection that bloomed inside Lance every time he managed to render Keith comatose.

Keith was mainly cooperative, letting himself be manhandled without so much more than grunts and babbling as a protest. So after a few turns and twirls and the strictly necessary amount of flexing, Keith was clean as a whistle and ready to keep snoring in the dim light of their bedroom.

“All set,” Lance said with a smile, leaning forward to plant a kiss on sleepy-head’s hair. When he sat back on his heels, he caught a glimpse of Shiro’s face by his side.

The man had stayed out of Lance’s way while he cleaned up Keith, so quiet and still, Lance had almost forgotten his presence. Until Lance finished his task and noticed Shiro all but beaming at him, that is.

“What?” Lance asked, holding back a nervous giggle. He wasn’t used to having Shiro’s eyes on him. Not in that tender, puppy-eyed way anyhow. “There’s something on my face?”

Shiro snorted into the back of his hand, a chuckle rumbling through his entire upper body. “Not really, no,” he said, looking back at Lance with that unsettlingly charming smile of his.

Lance could feel a blush creep up his neck and, seriously? _What the hell?_

“Then why are you staring at me like that?” He asked, mostly to fill the silence.

“Like what?” Shiro asked in return, tilting his head in clear curiosity.

Lance struggled to hold the man’s gaze, the tingling sensation crawling fast from his neck to his ears and, really? Why was he acting as if this was the first time he’d talked to Shiro at all? They’d known each other for the best part of a decade, surely the fanboy feelings were far dealt with by now.

“Like…” Lance started, figuratively squeezing his brain for something coherent to say. “Like I’m cute or something.”

Shiro blinked at that as if Lance’s words took him by surprise.

“Oh, but you are,” he said after a moment, in a suddenly serious manner. “In fact, I don’t think you realize just how cute you can be.”

“Dude, have you met me?” Lance said. Or maybe he kind of squeaked. “I _know_ I’m hella cute! It’s just...” Shiro raised a questioning brow at him and Lance sighed, looking at Keith again. “Why would you look at me like that when Keith’s in the same room, being his usual cute self?” As if to prove Lance’s point, Keith snored aloud one more time, wrinkling his nose and shifting slightly to the side in the most adorable way.

“Lance, buddy,” Shiro said after a moment. “You know I like you, right?”

Lance turned his gaze back to Shiro, and found the man’s brow furrowed in a concerned expression.

“Yeah, I know,” he conceded, shrugging slightly. “We’ve known each other for years. And we’ve fooled around for months now!” He stated, smirking for Shiro’s benefit. “If you didn’t like me, then you should be on your way to pick up an Academy Award.”

Shiro actually laughed at that, startling Lance in the process. Keith mumbled something about shooting down some boss, still far gone, and Shiro muffled the rest of his laughter on the inside of his hand. He threw an apologetic smile at Lance and moved on the bed, sitting closer to him.

“That’s true. However,” Shiro put his human hand on Lance’s shoulder and started to drag his thumb over Lance’s collarbone, drawing soothing, gentle patterns. “You _do_ realize I find you very attractive, don’t you? And it has nothing to do with Keith or anyone else.”

Lances mind reeled at that.

“Wait, you do?” He asked, blinking at Shiro and frankly dumbfounded.

“Of course I do!” Shiro said matter of fact. “Lance… ” His eyes searched for Lance’s until the two of them were looking directly at each other. “I wouldn't have agreed to this threesome arrangement if I didn’t,” he explained, voice soft, reassuring. “I might be a stripper, but that’s as far as my performative skills go. I can’t fabricate desire, I have to feel it.”

With each word, Shiro’s grip on Lance’s shoulder grew firmer, the soothing patterns of his thumb leaving a warm path in its wake. The man was getting closer to him, Lance could notice that much, along with the fact Shiro’s other fingers were now massaging the base of his neck. And, _oh sweet merciful God_ , did it feel good!

“Besides,” Shiro continued, voice deep and full of intent. “I don’t sleep with just anyone.”

The dangerous smirk that graced Shiro’s fleshy lips left Lance’s brain close to malfunction. Even more so because it was directed exclusively and unquestionably toward him. He blinked a few times, looking for something to say in the vast vacuum that seemed to occupy the inside of his head. For a person with two native languages - one of them very loud and descriptive - being at a lost of words was almost a disgrace.

“Well, then!” Lance managed, unsure of what was there to say or if there was something to be said in the first place. Was he supposed to say thank you? Having Shiro so close as to practically feel his body heat wasn’t helping his case. “I- ahem… I mean-”

Shiro’s smirk grew larger as his owner got closer and closer. He kept glancing at Lance’s lips as he went, and to his dismay, Lance realized he was lowkey waiting for Shiro to crash that perfect mouth with his own.

“Can I kiss you, Lance?” Shiro asked at last, voice a tad above a whisper.

More than hearing the words, Lance could feel them floating warmly against his parted lips. He closed his eyes for a second to steady himself, swallowing the lump of nervousness threatening to constrict his throat. This was Shiro. _Takashi Shirogane_. His longtime hero and now, the very naked man asking for permission to kiss him as if he hadn’t done it before. _Well then!_

“O-okay,” Lance said, opening his eyes to look straight at Shiro’s gray ones. There was a hunger in those eyes that Lance hadn’t seen before. Something predatory and exciting and _holy shit!_ Shiro looked like that because of _him_?

Shiro’s movements were nothing but slow, calculated as if to give Lance the opportunity to bail from what he’d just agreed to…

Of course, Lance didn’t.

Shiro’s lips touched his and it was like lightning. A jolt of electricity traveled from Lance’s mouth and across his entire body, warmness spreading from their joined lips with a tingling sensation that left Lance’s head spinning and his heart racing.

Shiro was very gentle at first as if testing the waters of Lance’s boundaries, brushing his lips with Lance’s in something like a caress. It was wonderful, glorious even, to have Shiro - freaking _Shiro_ \- giving such a treatment to Lance. Almost as if they hadn’t had real mind-blowing sex in the past. As if Lance’s mouth hadn’t been around Shiro’s dick or his fingers up his ass. As if all of this was brand new and novel… which to be honest, it totally felt like it was.

This was the first time they were doing something - beyond flirting and inappropriate touching - outside Keith’s watch. Namely, Lance’s boyfriend was still in the room, but at the same time, it was as if Shiro and Lance were all alone and left to their own devices. Or so it felt like, anyway.

Shiro put a bit more pressure against Lance’s mouth, nibbling at his top lip and then at the bottom one, in accordance to a rhythm Lance didn’t know but was more than willing to follow. Shiro’s tongue darted outside his mouth to lick the corner of Lance’s, causing another thunderbolt that made the boy moan helplessly. His lips parted in an instinctive reflex, allowing Shiro the entrance he had silently requested.

Lance was very aware of everything happening to him. He was aware of Shiro’s tongue thrusting against his own and exploring the insides of his mouth. Aware of the hand delicately cupping his cheek, to keep his head just in place for Shiro to do his magic. Also the fact Shiro’s metal hand was now brushing past Lance’s waist and to the small of his back.

The cool sensation of Shiro’s metal fingers contrasted with the warmth Lance could swear his skin was radiating. It made every hair of his body to stand on end, each nervous terminal sentient to each of Shiro’s movements.

Shiro’s grasp grew firmer on Lance’s back, pulling the boy closer to him until their chests were all but flush against each other. For a fleeting moment, Lance’s mind went back to their previous activities, a very vivid image of Shiro pulling Keith close while jerking him off on the bed replayed inside his head. At the time, the moment wasn’t even one for Lance to feel possessive about Keith in any way, but right now, Lance’s guts twisted a little as a voice whispered in his ear.

“ _You think he’d do this to Keith too, if you’d let him?_ ” The voice said, obnoxiously clear. “ _You think Keith would like it?_ ”

Shiro must have noticed Lance’s attention drifting away because the next thing he knew, metal and flesh were both getting a hold on Lance’s buttocks, lifting him from the mattress just enough to drop him on top of his thighs.

The sudden change made Lance’s brain pause, reconnecting with what was happening in the present: Shiro very much interested in _him_ and Keith very much asleep after having sex with _the two of them_ under Lance’s conditions and Lance’s conditions only. He wasn’t stupid, those two were radioactive together. But if there was a time and a place to start over-analyzing Keith’s feelings for Shiro, it definitely wasn’t while making out with the latter.

Lance let himself go after that, finally putting all his efforts into the kiss. Shiro responded in kind, drawing him impossibly closer, running his hands up and down Lance’s back while Lance did the same on Shiro’s shoulders, biceps, waist, and any other piece of skin he could reach.

They kept going for another moment until the need for air was too pressing to ignore. Shiro left Lance’s swollen lips alone to go kiss his way from the boy’s chin to his jaw to his neck, leaving a wet path of saliva that caused Lance to shiver involuntarily when the cool air of the room blew against it. That, combined to Shiro’s open-mouthed kisses over Lance’s pulse caused a pretty embarrassing moan to escape his parted lips.

“Oh, he likes it,” Shiro teased him, murmuring near Lance’s ear.

Lance couldn’t hold a chuckle. “He definitely does.”

His reply seemed to act as a free pass for Shiro to keep doing wonders on his neck, where gentle nips were left up and down, accompanied by kisses and lapping and pretty much all the stuff that could have possibly made Lance bite at his bottom lip to refrain from whimpering out loud. He squirmed in Shiro’s lap instead, unconsciously searching for more friction, and _holy crow!_ Had Shiro grown a third leg in the span of five minutes or was he just increasingly happy to see him?

A muffled grumbling came from their side, followed by some movement and a soft but firm shove at one of Shiro’s thigh that made Lance look down.

“Hmm, L-nce...” Keith complained with his lids closed, curling away from the pair currently disturbing his sleep. “Fiv’ more minutes-”

And just like that Lance’s brain realized Keith was right next to him, basically dead to the world, while he made out with Shiro on their own bed and unsupervised.

_Well, shit!_

He practically jumped away from Shiro’s grasp, leaving the man with a perplexed face that contorted his features almost comically. Keith groaned a little bit more where he lay.

“We…” Lance started, at a lack of words all of a sudden. “We can’t,” he said. Shiro blinked at him, waiting. “Keith- He’s right there.”

Lance nodded his head in his boyfriend’s general direction and Shiro’s expression changed immediately, from bafflement to comprehension.

“Oh.” Lance shot an apologetic smile to Shiro, who just shook his head in amusement. “It’s okay,” the man said, patting Lance’s shoulder as if they hadn’t been all over each other less than a minute ago. “I need a shower anyway.”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance let out, not knowing what else to say. He could still feel Shiro’s hands grasping at his back and his teeth running over his throat. This was all so weird! “Yeah. Go for it.”

Shiro got up the bed, not even a little fazed by the evident erection between his legs. Lance was so bemused by the whole turn of events he couldn’t get himself to stop looking at him. Shiro moved around the room for a moment until he found his black shorts, discarded a while ago under blurry circumstances. Once he got them in hand, Shiro walked to the door then paused by the frame, turning around to look at Lance again.

“Wanna join?” He asked, in a tone so casual Lance could have missed the implication behind it if it wasn’t for the smirk curving the man’s lips.

Lance blinked a couple times at the question, and then pointed to himself as if he wasn’t the only other person in the room - the only _awake_ person, anyway. Shiro snickered and nodded, eyes still trained on him.

“Sure!” Lance replied, perhaps a little too excited. “I mean- go ahead. I’ll be right there.” Shiro nodded at him once more before getting out of the room.

Lance waited to hear the bathroom door open and the water running before he turned to see Keith. His boyfriend was right where he last saw him, curled around a pillow, and sound asleep. Lance reached to Keith’s forehead and tucked a stray lock behind the boy’s ear, smiling at how his nose wrinkled at the contact. Would he be okay with Lance doing stuff with Shiro in the bathroom without his express blessing?

It wasn’t like Keith had showed any kind of possessive behavior toward Lance. Not regarding Shiro, at least. If anything, his boyfriend had been nothing but supportive of every and all the things Lance had wanted to try with Shiro. Even the silly ones! If the time both of them let Lance motorboat Shiro’s pecs was any indicator.

Lance smiled at the memory and got up the bed, deciding there was no use in waking up Keith just to ask for his approval on whether he could do Shiro in their bathroom or not. He didn’t feel in his gut Keith would say no and besides, disrupting such a beautiful sight for something so futile seemed almost like a crime.

The bathroom door was ajar, a clear invitation that had Lance’s mind in overdrive simply by realizing that _sweet baby Jesus!_ Shiro had actually asked Lance - _Lance!_ \- to join him in the shower.

When he got inside, he noticed some steam already coming from the other side of the curtain. Were they actually going to take a shower? A thousand scenarios crossed Lance’s mind, each more dangerous than the other, and his heart started racing because _damn!_ He was actually doing this. He was actually about to join Shiro in whatever lewd activity the man had in mind. Alone. Without Keith. _Just damn!_

Lance closed the door as subtly as he could, leaning his forehead against it to steady his breathing. There was no way in hell he was going to let Shiro know the amount of nervousness vibrating through his veins. What the fuck was wrong with him? This wasn’t the first time he had sex with a hot dude. Jesus! This wasn’t even the first time he had sex with _this_ particular hot dude. Lance had to get a grip, and he had to get it right now!

A broad, muscular body pressed against his back took Lance out of his own head. Shiro was leaning on him, both hands on the sides of his head trapping him against the door. Lance felt some droplets falling over his shoulder blades and rolling down his back; he couldn’t hear the water running anymore.

“Took you long enough,” Shiro said to his ear, his warm breath against Lance’s skin flooded it with goosebumps.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said, putting significant effort into not moaning. _Fuck!_ Shiro was hot. “You started without me?”

Shiro chuckled and Lance felt it along his back, where they were flush against each other. He couldn't suppress a shiver. “Where’s the fun in that?”

Kisses were left on Lance’s neck, nape, and shoulders, featherlight brushes of lips against skin that let him eager for more. Meanwhile, Shiro’s hands roamed on Lance’s body, caressing his arms and middle back, along his ribs, his stomach, and the tender skin just below his navel, getting down slowly, ever so slowly, only to head up again just in time to avoid the place where Lance definitely wanted them.

The man kept the teasing up a while longer, teeth joining lips on Lance’s upper back while confident, callous hands wandered around his torso, abdomen, and the outside of his thighs. It was maddening, the way Shiro could turn him into putty with touches that weren’t even that far from platonic.

Although there was something undoubtedly erotic in the way Shiro’s body was pressing against his, the subtle sway of his hips with every up and down of his hands, the increasing pressure of teeth and lips against Lance’s delicate skin. The man knew exactly what he was doing to Lance and how to do it, and _fucking goddamn it!_ Lance wanted nothing more than for him to never stop.

“So what do you wanna do next?” Lance said, barely aware that he’d spoke at all. His dick was now hard against his belly and his brain had apparently decided Shiro’s teasing wasn’t going to do the job.

“Mm… I don’t know,” Shiro said against his neck, leaving a sloppy kiss on the crook. He kissed, and nipped, and lapped. Lance feared he was going to combust and die. “I think making you come would be nice.”

“Shit! You’re good,” Lance breathed, letting his head fall against the door again. Shiro chuckled a bit.

“Thank you, I try.”

Lance felt his head being gently pulled back and turned to the side by Shiro’s metal hand, his lips finding Lance’s without any effort. Lance threw his arms back and locked them around Shiro’s neck to give himself more leverage, resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder to give their mouths more room. The metal hand ended up sprawled on Lance’s pecs to help his balance while the human one ran through Lance’s rib cage down to his navel, happy trail, and further.

“Fuck-” Lance cursed under his breath, upon feeling Shiro’s hand getting a hold on his erection. Even if he couldn’t see him, he could feel Shiro smirking into their kiss. The man was apparently cocky about his sex skills, an interesting contrast to Shiro’s otherwise humble demeanor. For a brief moment, Lance wondered if he could make Shiro feel the same way he felt - about to burst into flames, that is - but a well aimed twist of Shiro’s wrist made Lance’s mind go as blank as an unused paper sheet.

He moaned shamelessly into Shiro’s mouth, grinding his ass toward the man’s crotch, searching for friction and closeness. Shiro’s evident hard on was pressed against Lance’s buttocks, fitting perfectly between them as the grinding grew intense and the kiss sloppy. Lance felt a kink in his neck due to their current position, but he didn’t really mind; he wanted to keep kissing Shiro like this, grinding against the man like this, being jerked off by him like this. Shiro, however, did seem to mind.

He set Lance’s lips free, retreating to kiss his jawline and neck instead, as if to take away the pressure building in Lance’s neck muscles. A few more kisses later, Shiro all but embraced Lance’s body, grinding his hips against Lance’s rear with an exquisite cadence that had Lance shaky and almost begging for more.

Shiro had him pinned between his body and the bathroom door, and Lance was dying. But it was a good death. The most wonderful death one could have because, please! Never in his wildest dreams could he have thought he’d have the great Takashi Shirogane dry humping him from behind while giving a thorough treatment to his cock. How rad was _that_!

“ _Damn_! You’re so hot,” Shiro grunted against Lance’s shoulder, just after a rather suggestive moan escaped Lance’s lips. A sparkle of pride bloomed inside his chest at the praise, because this was _Shiro_ and Lance was only human, okay?

“Thanks...” Lance replied, aiming for a nonchalant response but too breathless for it to have such effect. “I try.”

Shiro was doing wonders to Lance’s dick, which was awesome in theory but not that awesome for what he had in mind. Lance had a free pass to fool around with Mr. Sex God himself, and he wasn’t about to waste it.

“If you keep doing that, this is going to end pretty soon,” Lance managed to say between broken pants. “I’m not Keith. I can’t keep it up with just the power of my mind.”

“You don’t want it to end, then?” Shiro’s voice resounded near Lance’s nape, and he couldn’t help a shiver. He couldn’t decide if he sounded pleased or just surprised.

“You kidding?” Lance asked, turning his head in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the man behind him. “I’ve wanted to have you like this since I realized I liked dicks. Of- _fucking_ -course I don’t want it to end! So don’t you _dare_ make me come just yet.”

Shiro made a strange sound, something between a growl and a snicker that actually sounded kind of hot coming from him. Lance barely had the time to register that it had happened, though, because next thing he knew, Shiro had taken him by the shoulders and made him spin on his heels.

Lance’s back hit the door mere milliseconds before Shiro’s lips claimed his with bruising intensity, his surprised gasp engulfed by Shiro’s hot mouth like echoes inside a cave. The metal hand held both of Lance’s wrists above his head while the human hand found its way down the younger man’s body, to cup one of his ass cheeks and make their pelvises collide.

All Lance could do was whimper helplessly as Shiro’s body aligned with his own, allowing both their cocks to rub against each other. Shiro rocked up and down slightly, moving Lance’s hips in sync with his tempo. He kept that up for what seemed like centuries, their precum making the friction smoother by the second as his mouth let sloppy kisses on Lance’s jaw and neck.

“I could make you come like this,” Shiro said to his ear, just as Lance’s guts started to tighten in preparation for an imminent orgasm. “Would you like that, Lance?”

Shiro’s tone was so deep and velvety, Lance could have discharged on the spot. Hadn’t he had better plans for the night, that is.

“I’d rather coming with you pounding me,” he replied, looking Shiro dead in the eye. To Lance’s pleasant surprise, Shiro’s brain software seemed to have stopped working. “If it’s not too much of a problem,” Lance added, feigning innocence. He bit his bottom lip for effect, which had Shiro staring at his mouth in no time. Heck yeah! It was definitely good to know he still remembered how to be seductive with someone other than his boyfriend.

“Christ! You’ll be the death of me,” Shiro said after a second, regaining his cool and assaulting Lance’s mouth yet again.

The new kiss was short-lived and intense, with a lot of nipping, tongue, and a spark of raw desire that had Lance’s head spinning again. Boy, did Shiro know what he was doing.

“We’re gonna need some stuff,” the man said against Lance’s lips, the ghost of the kiss still tingling over the delicate skin. “Should I go to your room or-?”

“There,” Lance informed, tilting his head to the counter below the sink. “First drawer.”

Shiro threw his head back a little, just enough to see into Lance’s eyes. “You two keep lube in your bathroom?” he asked, looking mildly amused.

“And condoms too,” Lance admitted, shrugging. “We’re young, in love, and healthily horny.”

Shiro looked at him for about half a second before shaking his head and smiling as if to say _kids these days_. He gave Lance a last, tiny kiss before letting go of his wrists and peeling himself of the boy’s body. Then he stopped in front of the sink, opened the drawer, rummaged inside until he found what he needed, and walked back to Lance taking the lube with him. There was a flicker of something mischievous in Shiro’s gray eyes, one Lance didn’t know how to read but was down for nonetheless.

Shiro kissed him once more, pulling the boy against him with his free hand. Lance could feel Shiro’s hardness rubbing on his belly, his flesh hand grabbing the small of Lance’s back to increase their bodies proximity. Jesus Christ, was this hot! And they had barely done anything yet! Some tiny part of Lance’s brain wondered if he’d be able to keep it together once they got to the real deal. He kinda hoped he could.

With a final nip to Lance’s lower lip, Shiro let his mouth go. He stared into Lance’s eyes for a beat or two, unblinking, a thousand promises in those sharp eyes. Lance could do nothing but stare back, gulping a lump forming inside his throat out of pure anticipation. Then Shiro sank to his knees in front of him and Lance felt himself go dizzy.

Shiro took Lance into his mouth with practiced ease, engulfing the head and lapping all around the sensitive skin. Shiro’s tongue prodded gently at the opening on the tip and Lance choked back a moan. He looked down and was greeted with Shiro’s eyes looking right back at him through his eyelashes, pupils wide with desire and lips wrapped prettily around Lance’s dick. The view was so utterly erotic, Lance had to reach for the doorknob just to have something to hold on to.

The man sucked lightly, patiently even, bobbing his head up and down with his eyes trained on Lance. He alternated between shallow sucking and deepthroating in an unpredictable pattern, making it really difficult for Lance to know when to brace for the next sensation. Lance’s moans and pants echoed on the tiles and radiated back to him muffled, but awfully telling. Good thing Keith was out cold on their bed. The neighbors, though... They definitely knew what went down inside the boys’ apartment.

Shiro’s tongue was doing wonders around him - as was Shiro’s whole mouth to be honest, pressing the right places and leaving wet patches that cooled on the room’s temperature. It was so good and Lance was so lost on the sensation he didn’t register Shiro’s hand traveling down his leg to his ankle. The moment Shiro lifted Lance’s foot from the floor, however, made him pause and open the lids he didn’t realize he had closed.

“Woah, hey, what are you doing?” He asked, looking down at Shiro again. The man was still looking at him through thick eyelashes, his mouth around Lance’s cock and a playful wink in his eye. Lance wanted to ask again, but Shiro’s firm grip on his hip whilst hooking Lance’s leg over his shoulder was all the answer he needed.

Most of his weight now rested in Shiro’s shoulder, the remainder split between his other leg and the hand clasped around the doorknob. He lowkey dreaded he’d lose balance and fall flat on his butt like an idiot, but Shiro’s metal hand was so firmly fixed on his hip that he didn’t think it was possible.

Nonetheless, and as if sensing his doubts, Shiro freed Lance’s erection with a pop then silently guided him to a better position. He hooked his prosthetic around Lance’s waist then started to kiss Lance’s happy trail, his lower belly, and the inside of his thigh.

“Relax,” Shiro coaxed. From above, Lance could see a gentle smile curving up the swollen lips. “Trust me.”

And Lance did. _By God!_ He totally did.

Shiro went down on him again and Lance’s lids flutter closed as that wonderful mouth surrounded his shaft one more time. The sound of a bottle cap opening and closing went over Lance’s head just enough for him not to realize what Shiro was up to. Though when a slicked fingertip circled his entrance, the ensuing course of action was only logical.

Between the mouth on his dick and the increasing number of fingers up his ass, Lance’s brain was almost in the verge of shutting down. Namely, this wasn’t the first time he was prepped and sucked at the same time, but there was something about this being done by Shiro that had Lance’s nerve ends saturated with sensation. Due to it, when a third finger stretched his hole, Lance couldn’t bite back a curse in Spanish. This was getting too much too fast.

“Carajo, Shiro,” he said under his breath, shivering as one of Shiro’s fingers brushed his prostate.

“Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito,” Shiro said from somewhere near his crotch. Lance’s brain stuttered.

“Wait-” he said, searching for Shiro’s eyes. He felt the fingers inside him slow on their prying. “You _Spanish_?”

Shiro chuckled. “I Spanish indeed,” he said. “Though I’m not very fluent.”

“Well fuck me,” Lance let out, perplexed. When you think you know someone…

“I am trying,” said Shiro in turn, adding a fourth finger and finally rendering Lance speechless.

It was a bit of a blur after that, with Shiro’s mouth back around his dick and Shiro’s fingers twirling in and out of him. From time to time, one of those fingers hit home, making Lance’s standing leg feel like it was made of jello. It was a very good thing Shiro was actually as solid as a brick wall.

After a last rub on Lance’s prostate, Shiro pulled his fingers out of Lance. He gently let Lance’s leg down and stood, supporting most of Lance’s weight even with both his legs on the floor. Lance saw the man put the lube bottle on the counter before turning back to him, making out with Lance again as if they hadn’t kissed all night - not that he was complaining, of course.

“How do you want to do this?” Shiro said to Lance’s ear, his hot breath sending electrical jolts through Lance’s spine and straight to his cock.

Lance pushed past his bliss to consider Shiro’s words, or rather the opportunity behind them.

Yeah, sure, he really enjoyed Shiro’s pampering and whatnot. It was pretty obvious the man knew how to turn someone like Lance into putty. _But_ \- and this was what bugged the back of his mind - Lance was no newbie on this whole sex ordeal. Hell! He was the opposite of a newbie, having spent the majority of his eighteenth year of life hitting gay club after gay club, and always leaving with a different John Doe.

Of course his bottoming years only arrived after Keith brought the topic up. Still, nobody could say he was a lousy bottom at all. Maybe Shiro was every bit of a sex god he seemed to be, but Lance was also very versed on the subject. He wasn’t about to let his teenage hero think he was just another cute twink with no moves of his own. Lance had moves. He had _so many_ moves.

Shiro’s breath on his ear brought Lance back to reality. “I could lift you from the floor and do you right against this door,” the man said, voice at least an octave lower. “You’d like that?”

Shiro nipped at his ear and Lance felt his resolve waver. He wanted Shiro to take care of him so bad it was ridiculous. Nonetheless, his competitive vein had risen, and was now pulsing stronger than his cock. The daddy kink would have to wait its turn. _Maybe some other time_.

“I’d like that very much,” Lance responded at last, chest trembling against Shiro’s while the other man made a point of kissing, nibbling, and touching everything of Lance he could reach. “But there’s something else I wanna try.”

Lance pushed Shiro’s chest gently to get himself unpinned from the door, then kept pushing to get the other man to take a step back. Shiro crooked a brow at him but obliged anyway, letting himself be walked backwards until he was sitting on the toilet.

Wasting no time, Lance kneeled between Shiro’s spread legs and took him in his mouth, loving every bit of Shiro’s broken gasp that sounded a lot like Lance’s name. He got to it for a bit, just enough to have Shiro panting and his cock throbbing. Lance made a point of looking at Shiro the entire time and Shiro held his gaze, petting Lance’s hair and almost cursing.

“ _God_ , you’ve got a mouth on ya, Lance,” he said after the tip of his dick hit the back of Lance’s throat and the boy started humming.

Lance pulled off with a pop, allowing a deliberate smirk to curve his lips. He was good at this. He knew he was very good at this. “Oh, darling,” he said, eyes on Shiro’s own. “You have no idea.”

The boy sucked Shiro off for a few moments more and planted a kiss on the tip before getting up from the floor. He opened the first drawer and picked up one of the condoms there, then took the lube with him and turned back to Shiro. Lance winked at him, reveling in the way Shiro’s gaze followed his every movement. It was a nice feeling, having Shiro’s full attention for once in their acquainted life. And he wasn’t about to let it go under the radar.

Lance sank to his knees again, setting the lube to arms reach then ripping the condom’s package with his teeth. He took the condom out and held it with both hands between his thumb and index fingers, then stuck out his tongue and put the rubber inside his mouth, closing it after. Shiro shot a questioning look at him but Lance just smiled, holding the base of Shiro’s cock firmly before leaning toward it. He aligned his lips with the head of Shiro’s dick and leaned forward still, unceremoniously putting the condom in place with his mouth while taking Shiro almost entirely down his throat. He didn’t even need to see Shiro to know his little stunt had been worth it; Shiro’s sharp air intake was more than enough proof.

“F- _Damn!_ That’s so hot,” Shiro panted, making Lance’s chest swell with pride because, yes! He was doing that!

Lance smiled to himself as he got up from the floor. He took the lube from the counter and poured some on his palm, using it to slick Shiro’s shaft with a few wrist twists that prompted quiet groans from Shiro’s lips. The man seemed unable to tear his gaze from Lance and to be honest he was enjoying the spot light, so he made a show of climbing Shiro’s lap until he was standing right above his dick, practically straddling Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro licked his lips at the sight, eyes looking up at Lance while he aligned himself with that marvelous, thick cock waiting for him to ride it like he was a space cowboy.

“Shall we, big guy?”

Lance couldn’t help the choked cry that left his lips once he started sinking on Shiro, the man’s cock stretching him open in an obscene way. To be perfectly clear, this whole situation was inherently pornographic, as was the way Lance could literally feel every single inch of Shiro’s long, fat dick entering him.

He put his hands on Shiro’s shoulders for leverage and threw his head back, letting his eyes flutter shut as he lowered himself bit by bit. Shiro was impossibly thick, which made Lance’s task all the more challenging. Lance knew for a fact he could take it, but wasn’t about to rush the deal and risk tearing apart his already strained hole in the process.

So he took it slow, sinking down just so then up a little less, down half an inch then up once more; on the verge of pain and pleasure, trying not to give in to the pull of gravity and praying to every saint he knew for his legs to not fail him.

Lance felt Shiro’s hands grip his hips and cracked an eye to look at him. Shiro was a vision: hair tousled, cheeks flushed, and lips parted that let out the most perfect sounds. His eyes were still focused on Lance, the black of the pupils taking up almost all of the irises. Though even with the unquestionable desire displayed in his gaze, Shiro didn’t do a thing to bury himself faster on Lance’s warmth. If he wasn’t a true gentleman...

Lance smirked to himself and sank down further, moaning along with the man under him as he finally bottomed out. The boy whined and closed his eyes again, letting his head fell forward as he waited for his body to adjust to the intrusion. He felt Shiro’s thumbs rub soothing patterns on the skin over his hips and hummed in contentment.

“You okay in there?” Shiro’s voice was raw but there was a hint of genuine concern in the folds. Lance looked at him again.

“Peachy,” he said, slightly rolling his hips for good measure. Something like a growl emanated from Shiro’s throat and Lance could feel the grip on his hips grow tighter. Then Shiro leaned forward in pursuit of a new kiss and everything became fuzzy.

He rode Shiro’s dick the very way he liked Keith to ride his: deep and intense, slow and deliberate; enough to drive him insane but insufficient to let him come or even think about it. Unlike the last time they had sex, Lance had complete control of the penetration now. Yes, Shiro was still there canting his hips to meet Lance’s movements, but he also had given Lance the power to fuck himself on his cock as he pleased.

Lance set a slow pace, screwing his heels on the floor, and circling his hips up and down Shiro’s shaft. He leaned forward to kiss Shiro and was rewarded with a strong pair of hands cupping his ass cheeks as if to keep them open.

This was amazing, Shiro’s cock felt amazing, and Lance… well, Lance was two inches away from heaven. The angle change gave him some more room to move and _oh, fuck right there. There you go, Lancey. That’s the place_.

He kept it that way, rolling his hips slowly as he could manage, reveling in the way Shiro groaned and panted and gasped, his name brokenly falling from the other man’s lips as his own lips became chafed from all the biting to muffle the cries that wanted to come out his throat. It was so perfect a feeling he somewhat wished he could keep this going for hours. Given both of them were well into their second and third round, maybe he could have pulled it off… If Shiro hadn’t become so desperate, of course.

Lance heard a growl near his ear before he felt the world moving around him. One second he was fucking himself on Shiro’s porn dick, then strong hands held the back of his thighs and lifted him up the floor. He threw his arms around Shiro’s neck as his ankles locked around his waist, letting out an “Oof!” as his back hit the bathroom’s wall.

“Oh- Woah! Okay...” he managed to say, just before Shiro’s lips crashed against his own, fucking Lance’s mouth in the same vicious way his power hips pistoned into him.

Shiro fucked him with intent, hitting all the right places with surgical precision. Lance’s lashes fluttered shut, his whole body on fire as Shiro relentlessly buried himself into his hole over and over and over. Lance wanted to cry out, to scream the name of the man currently ripping him apart so every soul within hearing range knew he had Takashi Shirogane between his thighs and ramming into him like the world was ending. It felt so good, so fantastically fucking _good_.

“Sí…” he panted, not even registering he was talking at all. “Ahí. Justo ahí.”

“Te gusta, huh?” Shiro said against his neck, sounding way too amused for someone that was balls deep inside someone else’s ass. Lance looked down to Shiro and found his gray irises directed right at him. There was something wicked about the way Shiro’s gaze locked on his, a look on his eye Lance hadn’t seen before. Almost as if…

“¡Ay, Dios mío!” he said, realization washing over him. He could have laughed - if he wasn’t otherwise preoccupied. “¿Te calienta que te hablen en español?”

Shiro’s answer was a low chuckle that Lance could feel all the way through his cock. The very thick, glorious cock breaking him in half at the moment. To further prove Lance’s point, Shiro thrust up roughly, taking his dick out and then pushing back in with exquisite fluidity.

“Ah, fuc- _Carajo_!” It was all Lance could say, barely managing to not bang his head against the wall. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Shiro pounded into him several more times, rough and deep and completely perfect. Lance kept babbling in Spanish, unable to contain himself and not even trying at this point. He could feel his orgasm starting to pool under his belly, balls feeling tighter with every passing second. If only he could grab his dick and jerk in sync with Shiro’s thrusts, he’d be coming white ribbons in no time.

“Hey, señor hablo Español,” Shiro whispered to Lance’s ear. He noticed Shiro’s hips slowing down and barely kept himself from whining. “Wanna try something else?”

Lance searched for Shiro’s eyes and smirked, the newly discovered language kink playing a part on his behavior.

“Dámelo, papi,” he said unblinking, earning a couple more deep thrusts and an obscene kiss that nearly got him into cardiac arrest.

Shiro let Lance get down to his own legs and off his cock, then kissed him again and led him blindly to what Lance guessed was somewhere in front of the bathtub. He turned Lance around and started leaving a path of feathery kisses from Lance’s neck to his shoulder blades, down his spine and over his tailbone, all the while caressing Lance’s sides, running his fingertips with a tenderness that left Lance shivering.

Then he kissed his way back up Lance’s body, softly dragging his teeth along Lance’s shoulders and neck, eliciting goosebumps to raise and Lance’s dick to twitch. Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s hip and left a final kiss on his hair before gently pushing the boy forward, bending him over until Lance’s hands were resting on the bathtub’s edge.

Lance was practically vibrating, his whole body bracing in anticipation of what was to come. Shiro leaned forward as well, his chest flush against Lance’s back and his lips kissing Lance’s skin as he eased himself into the boy’s heat again.

“You ready, cadet?” Shiro asked to Lance’s ear after bottoming out, sending a new wave of electricity down his spine and to his crotch.

“I was born ready,” he replied, his hands clasping the edge of the bathtub as Shiro started to move inside him.

And there they went again, roughness and deepness and intensity causing Lance’s lashes to shut and his knees to weaken. Shiro’s hands gripped Lance’s hips and guided them toward his own, creating a powerful rhythm Lance didn’t even know how to match. So he just stood there, letting Shiro take the reins and grateful the guy was strong enough to keep Lance on his feet.

After several minutes of nonstop smacking, Shiro slowed down the pace. He let go of Lance’s hips and leaned back, placing his metal hand on Lance’s shoulder while the other went around Lance’s torso and straight to his touch-starved dick. He started by stroking it out in a way that matched his own thrusts, driving Lance useless and making him swear in every language he knew.

Lance was _so_ _close_. And Shiro felt _so fucking good._

“Shiro…” he panted, too flustered to even care about how undone he sounded. “Shiro, I’m almost there-”

“Christ! Me too… is just… This is my third of the night. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Shiro thrust hard into Lance, a vice grip on the boy’s hip and shoulder. He buried his face between Lance’s shoulder blades and Lance could feel his groans directly on his skin. But it wasn’t enough. _Fuck!_ It wasn’t nearly enough.

The perfect idea hit Lance’s mind right then, like a light bulb turning on. He smirked to himself.

“Oye, papi,” he said, turning his head to make sure Shiro heard him. “Wanna grease these wheels?”

Lance didn’t wait for an answer, though. He took Shiro’s flesh hand and placed it on his hair, a clear invitation to use it as a handle. Then he guided the other hand to his hip and stood up from his bent position, his back against Shiro’s sweaty chest.

Using his natural flexibility, Lance placed his right arm around Shiro’s neck for support. He could partially see Shiro’s face from there and if it wasn’t one of the best things he’d seen in his entire fucking life.

“Pull my hair, stud,” Lance said, taking in the flush on Shiro’s face. His astounded expression. The want in his eyes. “Y hazme ver las estrellas.”

Shiro growled, deep and guttural, and started fucking Lance harder. Lance tried to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth by biting his lower lip but failed spectacularly. Shiro felt too good. Lance was far too gone.

“Ay. Por. Dios. Shiro, así, así. No pares.”

A familiar tightness grew inside his balls and Lance took it as a cue to get his release. He used his free hand to jerk himself off and closed his eyes, feeling all his body shake with the force of Shiro pumping into him.

Lance’s whole being went stiff when he came, stars exploding behind his eyelids as the world shattered around him. Behind him, Shiro’s thrusts became frantic, erratic, and soon enough a tell-tale strangled sound let Lance know the other man had also climaxed.

They stayed there for a moment, panting to catch their breath. Shiro’s human hand moved from Lance’s hair to rest wide on Lance’s chest and the boy couldn’t be more grateful. His legs were made of peanut butter at the moment; he didn’t trust them to support his weight.

Eventually, Shiro kissed Lance’s nape and pulled out, releasing him from the embrace. He went to discard the condom and Lance dropped softly to the floor, unable to do anything beyond breathing. Shiro stood in front of Lance and he looked up. An affectionate smile graced his features, and Lance couldn’t help but smile back.

“How are you hanging, buddy?” Shiro asked, helping him stand up and supporting almost all his weight.

“Never been better,” Lance replied, beaming at the man.

“Wanna take that shower now?” Shiro said after a tick. “I mean, I could wash your hair if you want me to. I'm good at aftercare.”

Lance frowned a bit at the proposal, mostly from Shiro’s body language. He seemed shy, almost self-conscious of what he was saying. Did Shiro feel bad about turning Lance’s body into a useless putty? Because Lance was certainly not angry at him, like _at all_. Lance grinned at Shiro, lifting up a bit to kiss the man’s cheek.

“Sounds like a plan,” he finally said.

Shiro nodded and proceeded to gift Lance with the most cute, soft puppy-eyes in the whole wide world. _Gosh_ , this man has got to be illegal! Then Lance followed Shiro to the shower, to finally do what they were supposed to do there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

>  ** ~~Filthy~~ Spanish With Maye!**  
>  “Carajo...” = Fuck (ish)  
> “Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito” = Watch your language, young man.  
> "Sí... Ahí. Justo ahí." = Yes... There. Right there.  
> "Te gusta, huh?" = You like that, huh?  
> "¡Ay, por Dios! ¿Te calienta que te hablen en español?" = Oh, my god! Spanish turns you on?  
> “Hey, señor hablo español.” = Hey, mister I speak spanish.  
> "Dámelo, papi." = Give it to me, daddy.  
> “...Y hazme ver las estrellas.” = ...And make me see stars.  
> "Ay. Por. Dios. Shiro, así, así. No pares." = Oh. My. God. Shiro, like that, like that. Don’t stop.
> 
> ~~I’m SO going to hell. I hope they have WiFi.~~
> 
> \--
> 
> Welp, I guess now I can’t say I haven’t written Shance smut. And I mean DID I WRITE SHANCE SMUT OMG!!! The boys wanted to keep going and going and I was there like “freaking come already!” but oh well. Everything ended happily *wink*.
> 
> This right here was created for a very special person that writes what definitely is one of my favorite stories of all times. As y’all could notice, there are lots of references inside, and if you haven’t read their [ Please Drink Responsibly series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/711405) then what are you waiting for??!! Go read it right now!! And tell’em Maye sent you their way.
> 
> Enjayas, my darling, thank you for making this steamy ficlet pour out of my fingers. Thank you for being so patient and kind and awesome. Thank you for trusting me. And of course, thank you for writing such an amazing modern AU story. I hope you (and y’all lovely potatoes reading this) enjoyed this porny mess as much as I enjoyed writing it. *pizza emoji*
> 
> See y’all next time (very soon, I hope).
> 
> \--
> 
>  **Art for this fic:**  
> [“¿Te calienta que te hablen en español?”](http://theonemaye.tumblr.com/post/174700754770) by AngelTortured
> 
> \--
> 
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/theonemaye) and [tumblr](http://theonemaye.tumblr.com/). I get all shippy and talky in there.  
> Like what you see? How about buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/theonemaye) ;)


End file.
